The Thunder Rolls
by Pachamama9
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley didn't discover he was a wizard until the thunder rolled. One-shot.


_A/N: Justin Finch-Fletchley didn't discover his magical talents until the thunder rolled._

 _Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley loved nighttime. He loved how calm it was, how dark, and how the outstanding stars would wink above him while he watched the sky. He loved the large moon and the light that it shined. Only five years old, he had always felt energized in the moonlight, because it made him smile. "Mummy, Mummy!" he cried, running outside as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Look!" Today was one of the days when the moon turned blue. He loved every second of it. "Mummy!"

It was then that Justin realized how far he was from his home and that his mother, for once, was not on his heels. She was not there. His mother was not there. He gulped. He'd much rather have his mother here than be looking at the moon. "Mummy?" he whimpered, and he looked up. The skies were beginning to cloud up, and the moon was already half gone. Justin was afraid. Very afraid. He could no longer feel the comforting caress of moonlight or the sweet presence of the stars. They were disappearing, one by one, as the storm clouds slid across the sky. He wanted his mother, he wanted his mother, he wanted his mother! "Mummy!" He was all alone, in some grassy area... He didn't want to be alone here.

Thunder roared angrily from the sky, and he screamed, protecting his head with his hands, and running. He didn't know how far he'd run until he had run straight into the flagpole, face-first. Pain exploded between his eyes, and he wished his mother were here, he wished his mother were here, he wished his mother were here! He was crying hard now, sobbing into his shirt, and he wished the sky would stop shouting at him. Thunder continued above his head, and he saw a bright bolt of lightning strike a place that seemed so close to him... He shrieked again and wished his mother were here already. She was supposed to be here; she was supposed to protect him. Where was she?

His entire face was red with fear when the lightning struck the flagpole he was clutching. Justin had never felt such heat at any point in his life until now. He didn't even realize what was happening until he realized that the grass around him was on fire. He knew that lightning was hot. Heat caused fire. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his mother to come and save him.

When the police officers and firefighters and paramedics and his mother finally arrived, Justin was in the center of a ring of fire, his entire body wrapped around the flagpole and his eyes closed. "Don't. Move," stated one of the firefighters, his statement directed at Justin. He didn't want the child to be harmed by the fire. Justin wasn't listening, anyways.

They calmed the flames and managed to reach the child in the center, so Justin's mother dove forward and rushed towards her son, asking him, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh, Justin, don't you ever scare me like that!"

The police officers and firefighters and paramedics and Justin's mother soon realized that Justin was unharmed. Despite having been struck by lightning, he was fine. No burns could be seen on him, and his clothes and hair were untouched as well. "Impossible," said the paramedics. "Your son should be seriously injured." They did not investigate it further, however, even when they discovered the temperature of the flagpole even as Justin was pressed against it.

Mrs. Finch-Fletchley was so relieved that Justin was alright that she did not care how it had happened. All she cared about was her son. She and her husband soon learned six years later what exactly had happened that night.

Justin, as it turned out, was a wizard.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review._

 _If You Dare - #410 (Thunder)_

 _Are You Crazy - #476 (The Thunder Rolls - Garth Brooks)_

 _Character Diversity Boot Camp - #20 (outstanding), Justin Finch-Fletchley_

 _Fanfiction Writing Month: December [639]_


End file.
